


Santa Baby

by OneTrueEmotion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, buck is a tease, but not detailed, eddie makes him pay for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueEmotion/pseuds/OneTrueEmotion
Summary: Buck struts up to Eddie and gives him a quick taste of the candy before putting it back in his own mouth. “I'm used to sucking on things a little bigger than this but--”That's the last straw for Eddie. He grabs a fistful of Buck's shirt and tows him straight to the utility closet.---In which Eddie has a 'talk' with Buck about teasing him at work.





	Santa Baby

The giant basket of Christmas goodies is sitting on the table when they get back from a call, and Buck makes a beeline straight for it as soon as he sees it. He already has a cookie in his mouth and is unwrapping a candy cane by the time everyone else makes it upstairs.

“Good thing all of those are screened before they get to us now,” Eddie comments, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

Buck just shrugs, popping another cookie in his mouth. “Can't resist the carbs.”

“You're gonna ruin your dinner,” Bobby says, heading into the kitchen.

“Nah, this is a bottomless pit,” Buck says as he pats his stomach and shoves the candy cane in his mouth.

At the promise of a meal nobody wants to wander too far so they hang around chatting. Eddie doesn't notice at first, involved in a conversation with Hen about how impossible it is to find that one toy that every child wants for Christmas this year, but when he glances over at Buck he immediately regrets it.

He's giving Eddie his best seductive look, slowly drawing the candy cane in and out of his mouth, and when he sees he has Eddie's attention he lets out a satisfied moan.

“Buck,” Eddie warns, trying, and probably failing, to look disappointed. Behind him Chimney snorts and Hen is rolling her eyes.

“What? It's a really good candy cane,” Buck replies, feigning innocence. He draws the sweet slowly down across his bottom lip and then slides it back into his mouth.

Eddie could just walk away. He should. But Buck's got him mesmerized. Hen's given up on him and started a conversation with Chimney, and now Buck is swirling his tongue around the tip of the candy cane and it suddenly feels really warm in the station.

“Seriously, cut it out.”

“Why, are you jealous? Do you want something sweet too?” Buck struts up to Eddie and gives him a quick taste of the candy before putting it back in his own mouth. “I'm used to sucking on things a little bigger than this but--”

That's the last straw for Eddie. He grabs a fistful of Buck's shirt and tows him straight to the utility closet, not even caring that the rest of the team is watching and he'll be hearing about this for the next several weeks. At least it'll distract them from the recliner incident.

He pulls Buck into the closet and then turns and locks the door.. the only reason he chose the cliche closet is because they've been walked in on too many times in the unlockable rooms. Buck's already got his hands roaming over Eddie's body, untucking his shirt, but that's not what Eddie has planned so he grabs one of Buck's wrists in each hand and pins him against the wall. Buck is grinning with that goddamn candy cane still in his mouth so Eddie grabs it with his teeth and lets it fall to the floor where it shatters.

“Hey, I wasn't done with that!” He's pouting now, his full lips stained red from the candy, and Eddie can't stop himself from darting forward and licking the minty sweetness, nibbling a bit on Buck's bottom lip. Buck surges forward to deepen the kiss but Eddie pulls back, keeping him pinned to the wall.

“I've got something better for you to suck on.”

Buck's grin is back, and he moves to go down to his knees, but Eddie's grip remains firm. “Not yet.”

“What are you waiting for, Christmas?” Buck jokes, testing his makeshift shackles and frowning again when they don't budge. “Come on, Diaz.”

“You're such a tease,” Eddie says in a low voice. Buck tries to hide it, but Eddie can tell it's having an effect on him.

“Are you saying I'm a naughty boy?”

Eddie groans at the terrible joke. “Why do I love you again?”

“‘cause I'm good with my mouth?” Buck guesses, biting at his lip and giving Eddie a seductive look.

“You need to stop teasing me at work,” Eddie warns for probably the fiftieth time.. this week.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I was just enjoying a festive treat.”

“‘I'm used to sucking on things a little bigger than this’?”

“You know, those _thick, hard_ … candy cane sticks.”

“You are impossible.” Eddie leans in for another kiss, nice and dirty this time, but pulls away as soon as Buck is getting into it.

“I know what you're doing.”

“Yeah?” Eddie goes in for the sensitive spot on Buck's neck and gently brushes it with his nose, licks it, and blows on it until Buck is squirming.

“Come on, man.” 

Eddie moves both of Buck's wrists into one hand so he can snake his other hand up Buck's shirt and flick at his nipple. They both know Buck could easily break free now, but they also both know that he won't. “I don't know what you're talking about,” Eddie says in his low voice and Buck shivers, goosebumps popping up over his skin.

“Okay, I get the point, just let me…” Buck trails off when Eddie slides his hand down his abs and tucks his fingers below his waistband.

“Let you what?”

Buck pulls feebly at his wrists and cants his hips forward but Eddie doesn't give him what he's looking for. “Let me touch you.”

Eddie doesn't answer, just keeps dragging the backs of his fingers softly across the lower section of Buck's abdomen, making him squirm more. 

“Let me suck you.” Buck is practically vibrating as Eddie nibbles the stubble along his jaw. “Please.”

Eddie finally lets go of Buck's wrists and he doesn't waste any time dropping to the floor and making quick work of Eddie's pants. As soon as Eddie's erection is free Buck is eagerly swallowing it down.

Buck pulls out all the moves he used on the candy cane and then some, and after all of the build up it doesn't take long for Eddie to climax, stroking Buck's head as he fills his mouth. When he's finished he lifts Buck to his feet and leans him against the wall gently, peppering kisses over his mouth, cheeks, jaw as he strokes a hand down his neck and chest. When Buck's breathing evens out he kisses him tenderly, letting Buck take what he needs.

“You might make it on the good list after all,” Eddie teases, making Buck laugh and wrap his arms around Eddie's neck.

“I hope you'll hurry down my chimney tonight.”

Eddie tweaks the nipple under his fingers. “Only if you behave for the rest of the shift.”

“Deal. But I think you owe me a present first.”

Eddie reaches down to oblige, but is interrupted by the blare of the firehouse alarms.

“No.” The look of horror on Buck's face brings a grin to Eddie's as he starts straightening his clothing. “No, we have time.”

But as soon as the words are out of his mouth somebody's banging on the door. “Hope you guys are done, you have thirty seconds to get on the truck,” Bobby calls.

“Shit.” Buck looks so disappointed that Eddie almost feels bad for laughing. Almost.

“And this is why we shouldn't tease each other at work,” he can't help but rub in as he exits the closet, with his boyfriend cursing him out as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize on Buck's behalf for the terrible jokes.


End file.
